Albert de Morcerf
Albert de Morcerf is the main protagonist of Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo. Role in the Story Albert is first seen partying with Franz on Luna during Carnival. While he is partying, Peppo tosses a flower over to Albert, who is delighted by this sign of possible affection toward him. Later that night, he and Franz visit the local opera house, where Albert first sees the Count of Monte Cristo as he throws down a bouquet of flowers to the singer on stage. He is later told about the aforementioned count by an aquaintance of his. Later, he find the Count of Monte Cristo heading up an elevator, and as Albert tried to approach him, Albert saw a pocket watch on the ground. He followed the Count and attempted to give it back, but the Count, passing Albert, headed off in a ship, leaving Albert intrigued by this mysterious being. Albert and Franz later had a conversation about meeting the Count, during which Giovanni Bertuccio interrupted them and gave them an invitation to the Count's suite. After accepting the invitation, he and Franz went to the aforementioned suite and had dinner with the Count himself. It was then that Albert became acquainted with the Count of Monte Cristo. The next day, Albert watched the execution of three criminals, something that Albert had been invited to watch. During the execution, the Count chose to play a game with Albert involving a letter of pardon. With three cards, Albert was to choose which criminal to spare. Despite Albert's fear and Franz's protests, Albert picked a card, sparing the most vile of the three criminals, Peppino, by accident, little knowing that the game was rigged. Albert, still shaken by the game the Count had Albert play, ran off on his own. Sitting by a stream, Peppo approached Albert who recognized her as the girl who threw the bouquet of flowers at him. After exchanging some words, Albert spent time with Peppo until she pointed a gun at him, springing her trap. Escorted to a hidden location by Peppo and other bandits, Albert was held for ransom by Luigi Vampa and his mistress for a large sum of money. If he wasn't saved in time, he would've been killed. Thankfully, he, together with Peppo, the Count of Monte Cristo and his lackeys, was saved before he could be killed. The next day, Albert arranged a date with Peppo. Before he went on it, however, he and the Count had a chat. It was here where Albert attempted to give the Count the watch he lost. However, the Count let Albert keep the watch. Right before he could go on the date with Peppo, he was informed by the Count that Peppo was a boy (or was born as one at the very least), he quickly packed his things and left for Paris with Franz. Appearance Albert has tan skin and a mole under his left eye. He also has very dark brown hair like his mother. Height-wise, he is about the same height as his friend Franz. Personality Albert de Morcerf is notoriously naive, constantly believing that the Count is a good man until enough evidence begins to pile up. Albert de Morcerf is willing to put his life on the line for the sake of protecting his friends. Occasionally, he has been shown to be rather tough to deal with, such as whenever Franz d'Epinay tried to tell Albert how dangerous the Count was. His persistence is also worth mentioning, as it has managed to get him in and out of trouble throughout the series. He later falls in love with his fiancee, Eugenie Danglars, as the series progresses. Skills Albert is quite skilled at fencing, as shown when he fights his friend Maximillien Morell, who he loses to despite putting up a marvelous fight. Gallery 2428-1905213030.jpg Videos Gankutsuou The Count of Monte Cristo - Fireworks Trivia *Originally, Albert de Morcerf was a minor character in the original Count of Monte Cristo, which starred the Count himself. However, the anime stars Albert, and the Count takes on a villainous role instead. Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Damsels Category:Strong-Willed Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Kids Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Aristocrats Category:Successful Category:Extravagant Category:Rescuers